


Malédiction

by Dragonna



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Dimension Travel, Dragons, Drama, F/M, Family, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Malédiction, Miscarriage, Multi, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8003320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Enfants de mon ennemi. Pour le meurtre de mes enfants...Moi, la grande prêtresse de Hoshido, déclare en ce jour que votre famille sera maudite." Ces paroles furent dites des décennies auparavant. Nohr et Hoshido avaient oublié. Cependant la malédiction était toujours là, attendant de s'abattre. Corrin et sa fratrie de Nohr n'auraient jamais imaginé ça. Post-Conquête</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aux Origines

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.
> 
> Genres: Drame pour ce prologue
> 
> Couple:Aucun pour ce prologue
> 
> Personnages: Des OCS, les personnages du jeu apparaîtront dans l'OS en lui-même.
> 
> Note Ceci est un Two-Shot. J'ai décidé de séparer le prologue pour mieux introduire l'histoire.

Ses mains tremblait terriblement pendent qu'elle se rendait compte de l'horreur de la scène qui était sous ses yeux. Du sang partout, la statue du dragon aube avait même été éclaboussée. Les serviteurs gisaient sans vie, et plus loin...le pire qui était possible pour une souveraine. Dans un bruit mate, son arc brillant d'une lumière bleue tomba au sol. Le Fujin Yumi ne pourrait plus servir pour protéger sa famille.

_Ses enfants... Ses pauvres enfants..._

_Les quatre plus jeunes, ceux qui ne pouvaient, ne savaient **pas** se défendre._

_Ceux qui étaient restés à l'abri, à l'arrière. Dans l'endroit le plus sacré de Hoshido._

_Ces monstres ne respectaient donc rien?_

L'un de ses serviteurs tenta de l'arrêter mais elle se précipitait déjà vers les corps inanimés qui gisaient au centre du temple, ne se souciant pas de sa couronne qui tombait au sol dans un bruit mat. Le bas de son kimono blanc se tâchait déjà de sang. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues pâles.

«Mère!» Cria une adolescente aux cheveux noirs, vêtue d'habits de samouraï ses doigts serrées sur Yato qui brillait d'une lueur bleutée entre ses doigts fins. Un garçon aux cheveux rouges, son frère, la retint et la serra contre lui, autant pour la consoler que pour avoir lui-même du confort, luttant contre l'envie de vomir et celle de pleurer.

_Yato était censée mettre fin à la guerre._

_Ils pensaient qu'avec la mort du roi ennemi, tout allait s'arranger._

Il se battait à l'extérieur, sur le champs de bataille, pensant que ses deux frères et deux sœurs les plus jeunes étaient à l'abri dans le temple. Et pourtant.. _._ Et pourtant sous ses yeux s'étendait une marre de sang rouge. Une odeur horrible montait aux narines. L'héritier du trône sentit ses yeux le piquer, un goût horrible emplir sa bouche. Ses petits frères et sœurs étaient encore vivants deux jours auparavant, la dernière fois qu'il les avait vu. Qu'il avait promit de revenir en bonne santé et victorieux.

_Comment était-ce possible?_

_C'était un temple. Un endroit sacré._

_Dédié au culte du dragon protecteur du pays._

Même eux ne respectaient pas ça? Même en temps de guerre? Ils avaient pourtant la même religion, les même croyance, même si ce n'était pas le même dragon. _Comment pouvait-on être si monstrueux, si cruel?_ Il baissa les yeux sur Rajinto, encore tâchée de sang, dans sa main blessée.

_«Père. J'ai échoué à protéger ma famille.»_

_Quand le roi était mort pour protéger son pays._

_Quand il croyait que ses enfants étaient en sécurité._

_«Mes frères et mes sœurs. Ils ont été massacrés. Et je n'ai rien pu faire.»_

Leur mère prit son plus jeune enfant, qui n'avait que cinq ans, hurlant et pleurant de chagrin. Son kimono blanc s'imprégnant de ce maudit liquide rouge, le sang de sa progéniture. Son cœur était en train d'imploser. Elle avait encore deux enfants. Mais elle en avait six encore ce matin. Six enfants et un mari. Et elle n'avait plus d'un fils et une fille. Ceux qui étaient toujours vivants étaient ceux qui pouvaient se défendre, se battre...Ceux qui ne pouvaient être lâchement tués.

Un bruit attira son attention. Ses aînés prirent leurs armes et se jetèrent devant leur mère, prêts à se battre pour la protéger, jusqu'à la mort s'il le fallait. Pour Hoshido. Pour l'avenir du pays, ils avaient besoin d'elle, leur pays avait besoin d'elle. Au nom de leur sang de dragon, ils ne laisseraient personne détruire un autre membre de leur famille.

La colère monta tel une déferlante, dans le cœur de la reine, quand elle reconnu certains des enfants de son ennemi, du roi du pays qu'ils affrontaient, du pays qui honorait le dragon crépuscule.

_Ils avaient osés !_

_Ils avaient fait ça !_

_Ils avaient tués ses enfants alors qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se défendre ! Le plus jeune avait à peine cinq ans._

_Ils allaient payer_

Elle se souvint des leçons de sa mère, une puissante sorcière et de son grand-père, un dragon aux écailles aussi vertes que la forêt. Au nom de son sang, au nom de ses ancêtres, un tel affront ne serait jamais pardonné. Son grand-père n'aurait jamais pardonné, car rien n'était plus cher à un dragon que sa progéniture. Elle pouvait utiliser une puissante magie pour les punir, d'une sanction qui s'encrerait dans le temps et vengerait les enfants de Hoshido, même ceux qui seraient lâchement assassinés dans le futur.

Ses yeux rubis se tournèrent vers les fautifs, enfants de ce roi avide de conquête qui avait perdu la guerre et la vie. Elle savait que trois enfants se trouvaient toujours dans Nohr, ceux-là étaient innocents et ne seraient pas punis. Mais ceux en face d'elle... _Les tuer ne suffirait pas. Ne suffirait jamais. Ne l'apaiserait pas. Ils faillaient qu'ils souffrent. Autant qu'elle avait souffert._

L'armée de Hoshido avait réussit à repousser les soldats ennemis, et ces meurtriers étaient seuls, et l'ignoraient sans doute, ignoraient probablement la mort du roi leur père, la défaite de leur armée et de leur pays. Elle n'allait pas les tuer, elle avait une bien meilleur vengeance qui flambaient dans son cœur de descendante de dragon. Les héritiers de ce petit pays de Nohr, les quatre plus vieux. C pays qui s'étendait par la conquête allait apprendre ce qu'il en coûtait de s'en prendre aux plus jeunes d'une famille royale, procédé lâche et indigne.

Elle se leva et joignit ses mains en prière. «Grand Anankos, esprit du Dragon Aube, j'implore ton aide pour me donner le pouvoir d'accomplir ma vengeance, de punir ceux qui ont fait du mal à ma famille.»

Le dragon de Vallah avait toujours protégé Hoshido, et le roi du pays avait offert le trône de la vérité. Anankos prendrait son parti, car elle n'était pas en tord et il ne laisserait pas sa punition s'abattre s'il la trouvait injuste.

Elle sentit quelque chose s'ouvrir à elle, comme si une œil observait la scène, comme si un esprit frôlait le sien. Un flot de magie se déversa dans son corps puis le regard sembla disparaître, après une sensation de compassion.

_Elle avait la permission._

«Enfants de mon ennemi. Votre pays a en partie ravagé le mien, votre père a tué mon mari. Vous avez tué mes enfants. Mais vous avez perdu la guerre. Et vous n'allez pas perdre uniquement cela. Pour le meurtre de mes enfants...»

Une lueur bleue l'enveloppa. Ses enfants se tendirent et ceux de Nohr reculèrent, soudain inquiets, leur air victorieux disparaissant petit à petit.

«Moi, la grande prêtresse de Hoshido, déclare en ce jour que votre famille sera maudite.» Elle relâcha la magie donnée à elle par l'esprit protecteur, par le puissant dragon,. Un flash de lumière bleue foncé la zone.

Sa voix tonna dans le temple alors qu'elle assénait sa malédiction «Si un enfant royal de Hoshido est tué par toute personne possédant du sang de dragon, celle se verra privé du droit d'avoir sa propre famille. Celui ou ceux qui seront directement responsables seront les plus punis, devenant incapable de mener à terme une union pour un homme ou une grossesse pour une femme. Ceux qui seront indirectement responsables deviendront stériles. Ceci prend effet ici et maintenant! Et ne disparaîtra jamais, que cela soit dans un an ou dans mille ans. Quiconque de votre sang participera à la destruction de la famille royale d'Hoshido...sera frappé.»

La lumière envahit le temple, comme si la foudre s'était abattue, scellant le sort pour les années à venir.


	2. Absence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Encore une fois.  
> Cela arrivait encore une fois.

Léo se leva, voyant le guérisseur qui sortait de la chambre, un poids douloureux dans la poitrine, une sourde angoisse lui tordant le ventre. L'homme, l'air sombre, secoua la tête et le jeune sorcier sentit tout le chagrin du monde lui tomber sur les épaules «Encore? Comment?» Il se sentait désespéré, abattu, et il sentit quelque chose se briser en lui.

_Pourquoi?_

_Pourquoi ce bonheur lui était refusé?_

L'homme secoua la tête, l'air désolé «Je suis navré. Mais...il serait sage qu'elle renonce. Elle n'y arrivera pas. Et la prochaine fois, cela pourrait mal finir. Une fausse couche est dangereuse, elle pourrait en mourir...» Il savait qu'il faisait probablement peur à ce jeune homme mais c'était préférable pour qu'il protège sa femme.

Léo se mordilla la lèvre. Il sentait la douleur lui torde le cœur, mêlé d'une amère déception.

 _Prenez une maîtresse, vous aurez peut-être une chance_. Des voix lui chuchotaient cela à l'oreille depuis quelques temps. Il savait que les détracteurs de la famille espéraient une nouvelle fausse couche. _Que leurs ennemis chuchotaient que c'était un juste retour des choses._

Le sorcier hocha la tête. il savait, il avait vu sa mère en subir une et était resté marqué à vie par cela, même si ça n'avait pas eu une issue tragique pour elle. _Il_ s _e souvenait des cris et des larmes_. Mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que cela pourrait arriver à Kamui. Et pourtant, c'était la quatrième fois.

_**Ce n'était pas possible.** _

_**Ce n'était pas normal.** _

_**Rien n'était normal.** _

_**Il le sentait.** _

Le guérisseur posa la main sur l'épaule du jeune homme «Celle-ci était bien pire, prince. Je pense qu'elle ne pourra même plus tomber enceinte désormais ou alors elle pourrait y succomber. Mais il faut qu'elle prenne ces potions.» Il lui posa deux flacons dans les mains, le regard compatissant. _Cette princesse ne pouvait le faire._ Elle ne parviendrait pas à porter la vie à nouveau. C'était _**trop**_ risqué.

Le sorcier déglutit, la vague de nausées étant difficilement réprimée. Et articula douloureusement, sentant un frisson le parcourir «Très bien. Je vais lui parler.

\- Faîtes lui boire les mêmes infusions.» Le guérisseur partit, non sans avoir jeté un regard désolé à son prince.

_Cette famille souffrait trop..._

Léo entra dans la pièce, voyant la jeune femme prostrée sur son lit, pleurant amèrement. La douleur était perceptible dans son corps, dans ses larmes, dans les sanglots qui secouaient son corps.

«Corrin?» Il s'assit au bord du lit. Sa voix était basse, faible, et il lutta contre ses larmes. Une fausse couche. Encore. Après trois mois cette fois. Dire qu'ils avaient tellement espérés cette fois. La première avait eu lieu après un mois et les deux suivantes après deux mois.

_Elle n'y arrivera pas._

_Il se pourrait qu'elle ne puisse même plus tomber enceinte désormais._

Elle le regarda «Léo.» Sa gorge se serra -si fort- «Notre bébé. Je l'ai...»

Son mari secoua la tête «Cela suffit Corrin. Le guérisseur m'a donné des potions pour mettre un point final à tout ça. C'est trop dangereux pour toi. Il faut arrêter.

\- Je refuse de renoncer Léo.

\- Je refuse de te perdre. La prochaine fois, tu pourrais mourir.»

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues pâles. «Je veux...Je veux une famille Léo. Je veux des enfants, tellement.»

Le prince ferma les yeux, chassant sa douleur. «Je sais...moi aussi.»

_**Comment pouvait-il la blâmer?** _

* * *

La famille royale de Nohr avait placée tant d'espoirs sur cette naissance. La femme de Xander n'était jamais tombée enceinte. Le conseil l'avait poussé à prendre une concubine, voir plusieurs, comme son père. Xander, qui aimait sa femme, et qui avait tant souffert de son enfance, de voir la douleur de sa mère devant toutes ces maîtresses, avait refusé mais les mois étaient passés et rien ne se produisait, malgré les potions. Le cœur déchiré, il avait du se résoudre à prendre une maîtresse, se sentant horrible de trahir sa femme mais cela n'avait servit à rien.

Après deux ans...rien. Même pas le plus petit signe.

_Un roi ne pouvait pas adopter._

_Il fallait le sang du dragon crépuscule pour régner._

Les yeux avaient commencé à se tourner vers la sœur cadette, vers le frère cadet. Des rumeurs et des chuchotements se faisaient entendre si souvent, dans les recoins, dans des pamphlets assassins.

_Personne n'avait pu trouver les responsables._

Les rumeurs avaient commencé à circuler dans la capitale, dans tout le pays. _Le roi est stérile. Le roi ne peut pas avoir d'enfants._ Xander avait tenté de démentir, et avait du prendre une autre maîtresse mais les résultats n'avaient rien donné. Cela avait doublé les rumeurs.

_Niles n'avait pas pu trouvé les responsables._

_Si même lui échouait, personne n'y parviendrait._

Camilla et Silas avaient tenté de donner un enfant à la couronne, mais là encore les mois avaient passé et rien ne se produisait. Le chevalier avait perdu le sourire. Même s'il aimait sa femme, il espérait un enfant. Fille ou garçon, peu importait...il subissait le jugement des gens, les rumeurs et les regards lourds de sa famille. Il tentait de positiver. Ça ne faisait qu'un an et demi qu'ils étaient mariés après tout, n'est-ce pas?

_Les rumeurs disaient que la famille Nohrienne était sèche comme un pruneau._

Au début, quand Corrin était tombée enceinte pour la première fois, presque deux ans après la fin de la guerre, Xander était fou de joie, Camilla pleurait de bonheur, Léo était euphorique et Élise avait organisé une fête.

Même si le jeune roi essayait toujours avec sa femme (et, à contre-cœur, avec ses maîtresses, les respectant du mieux qu'il le pouvait), même si Camilla tentait toujours de con côté...

Après vingt-quatre mois à tenter d'avoir des enfants, cette nouvelle était un soulagement. Xander, par erreur, avait annoncé la bonne nouvelle, déclarant que l'enfant de son frère serait l'héritier du trône si lui ou sa sœur cadette n'avaient pas d'enfants.

_Ils n'auraient pas du mettre la charrue avant les bœufs._

_Ils auraient du attendre que la période de risques soit passée avant de l'annoncer publiquement, mais leurs espoirs étaient trop forts._

Et la première fausse couche était advenue, alors que Corrin avait prit tant de précaution, plongeant la cour dans le désespoir. Et toujours rien du côté des aînés. Les rumeurs reprirent.

 _La princesse étrangère ne peut garder un enfant. Le prince Léo ne peut donner naissance à un héritier viable_.

_Après tout, si elle a trahi son propre sang..._

_Peut-être a-t-elle provoquée sa fausse couche?_

Et puis après quelques mois Corrin était enfin retombée enceinte pour la seconde fois. Deux mois étaient passés et ils avaient tellement espérés. Que cette fois ce serait la bonne, que l'héritier du trône allait enfin naître. La joie était revenue, petit à petit...comme un nuage devant le soleil est chassé par le vent.

 _Mais non, rien ne s'était passé_.

_Un échec, une nouvelle fois._

_Et son coeur s'était brisé à nouveau, encore une fois._

Puis était arrivée la troisième fois, et deux mois et demi s'étaient écoulés avant qu'une nouvelle fausse couche n'arrive, brisant leurs espoirs. Xander s'était plongé à corps perdu dans le travail, Camilla dans les voyages à travers le pays et Elise dans les études...

Et Léo...ne savait pas quoi faire. Faire son deuil encore...il aurait préféré que rien n'arrive plutôt que de voir ses espoirs piétinés encore et encore, à chaque fois.

Les rumeurs devenaient de plus en plus empoisonnées et railleuses. _La famille royale ne peut pas avoir d'enfants. La lignée du dragon du crépuscule va s'achever. Ils ne pourront pas rester sur le trône._

Xander avait du mâter de nombreuses querelles et des révoltes. Chève voulait son indépendance et se rebellait, crachant sur le souverain en rappelant les meurtres odieux commis par Hans, par Garon. Quand Corrin avait été envoyée, elle avait été accueillie par une pluie de pelures de légumes, une nuée d'injures toute plus odieuses les unes que les autres. Elle était revenue en larmes. Et les tensions avec Chève étaient désormais pires que jamais.

Xander refusait d'aller aussi loin que son père, refusait de faire un massacre...

_Mais s'il était trop permissif, qui se rebellerait la prochaine fois?_

_Et s'il se montrait trop sévère, qu'en diraient ses alliés?_

La famille royale était plongée dans le désespoir. **«Qu'avons nous fait pour mériter ça?»** Pourtant ils avaient gagné la guerre, ils avaient de la nourriture grâce à Hoshido, nourriture qu'ils payaient bien entendu, et même si les rapports avec l'autre pays étaient glacés et distants, ils restaient diplomatiques et polis.

Et la reine de Hoshido élevait ses neveux et sa fille...mais ne les avait jamais amenés à Nohr, même aux cérémonies et fêtes importantes.

Quand Xander lui avait demandé pourquoi, elle avait affirmé que son pays refusait de laisser des princes et princesse en bas âge à proximité du roi de Nohr. Elle ne voulait pas s'opposer à la volonté de ses citoyens.

_Ils ne voulaient pas que les héritiers de leur pays soient près du roi de Nohr._

_Ce rappel du kidnapping de Kamui...ou Corrin puisque tel était son nom nohrian...avait fait se tendre le jeune roi._

_Mais qu'espérait-il? Une confiance totale de la part d'Hoshido?_

Même s'il avait fait retirer les troupes du pays, avait rendu toutes les terres et payait la nourriture...comme si la guerre n'avait pas eu lieu...Ce que son pays avait fait n'allait pas être oublié. Les fantômes des princes flottaient entre eux.

_Hoshido avait parfaitement le droit de haïr Nohr._

Les familles royales avaient des rapports cordiaux mais la chaleur n'était jamais là. Et le bonheur qui était donné à Hinoka et Sakura...cela serrait le cœur de la fratrie de Nohr.

_Jalousie._

_Douleur._

_Incompréhension._

_"Pourquoi eux et pas nous?"_

Léo voyait sa famille qui sombrait dans le chagrin, l'atmosphère de plus en plus lourde, les rumeurs qui empoisonnaient leur vie. Xander ne souriait plus, regardant les enfants de leurs protecteurs ( _Percy, Ignatus, Nina, Velouria, Soleil, Ophelia_ ) avec envie et douleur. Camilla tricotait de nombreux vêtements, des larmes coulant sur ses joues, à chaque nouvelle négative disant qu'elle n'attendait pas d'enfant, que sa belle-sœur ou les maîtresses du roi n'attendaient pas d'enfants. Et Élise voyait chaque mois une réponse négative lui être livrée. La jeune femme jadis si heureuse s'était assombrie et avait si souvent les larmes aux yeux.

Puis était arrivée la quatrième grossesse de Corrin, et trois et demi s'étaient écoulés. Bien plus que toutes les précédentes fois. Bien davantage...presque quatre mois...l'espoir était revenu, illuminant le palais.

_Hélas..._

_Cela s'acheva comme les autres fois._

Léo voyait ses espoirs ruinés, une nouvelle fois.

Une nouvelle fois, il devait faire son deuil.

Et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire, au fond de lui, qu'il en avait assez...que peut-être, avec _**une autre**_...cette voix perfide qu'il chassait facilement le hantait de plus en plus, tant l'envie d'être père le torturait.

* * *

Léo prit sa femme dans ses bras «C'est trop risqué. Tu pourrais y laisser ta vie la prochaine fois. Ton corps ne peut pas...porter à terme.» Que ces mots étaient durs. Mais il devait les dire. Malheureusement. Il n'avait pas le choix.

Elle le frappa faiblement, se détournant. «Ce n'est pas juste.» Elle avait été si heureuse quand les trois premiers mois s'étaient presque déroulées sans encombre. _La cour avait semblé s'ensoleiller, mais maintenant..._ «Ce n'est **pas** juste.»

_Ils avaient tant espéré._

_Tellement cru que cette fois, ça serait la bonne._

Il secoua la tête «Reposes-toi maintenant. Je vais annoncer les nouvelles à Xander, Camilla et Élise.» Il hésita «Je devais aller à Hoshido bientôt, pour le nouvel an, dans quatre mois. J'avais pensé déléguer à notre sœur Élise, vu ta condition. Mais je pense que je vais maintenir et y aller. Et tu vas venir avec moi, ça te fera du bien. Ça nous changera les idées.

\- Ils me _détestent_ Léo. J'en ai assez des sourires de façades. Seule Hinoka est quelque peu sincère!

\- Ça fait presque 5 ans Corrin. Ils sont juste distants. Tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce qu'ils t'aiment sans limites, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Au moins les citoyens ne te jettent plus de pierres, n'est-ce pas?»

_Quelle consolation._

_Maigre consolation._

Elle se blottie dans ses bras, chassant de son esprit les enfants qui vivaient à Hoshido. Shiro qui allait sur ses huit ans, avec ses yeux brillants et ses cheveux sombres en bataille. Asugi, du même age, qui commençait à s'amuser avec ses tactiques de ninja. Hisame du haut de ses 6 ans qui préparait déjà du thé à la perfection malgré son jeune âge. Kiragi, 5 ans, qui jouait avec un arc pour enfant. Caeldori, qui avait 6 ans et qui courrait partout en voulant déjà monter sur les pégases. Selkie, âgé de 8 ans, qui bondissait et galopait autour du château sous sa forme de renard.

Chaque fois qu'elle les voyait, elle repensait au château de Nohr, si vide.

Elle repensait à tous les échecs, les pertes qu'elle subissait.

Elle repensait aux chambres du palais, prêtes pour les enfants, et qui restaient désespérément vide.

_Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas le droit à ce bonheur?_

_Pourquoi était-elle privée de cette joie?_

_Pourquoi sa famille subissait-elle ça?_

La piqûre du chagrin lui déchira le cœur. Hinoka câlinant sa fille et son neveu. Et cette image se superposa à Xander effondré devant l'absence de bonnes nouvelles, le sourire effacé d'Élise, les larmes de Camilla et la déception de Léo.

_Ce n'était pas juste._

Ils avaient ramené la paix, ils avaient éliminé le monstre qui avait remplacé leur père. Hoshido et Nohr n'étaient plus en guerre. Des accords juste et loyaux avaient été passés entre les deux pays, Nohr n'avait gardé aucune terres de Hoshido (chose qui n'avait pas vraiment été comprise par le peuple). Des lois nouvelles avaient été passées pour protéger la paix.

_Et pourtant..._

_Sa famille était malheureuse, si malheureuse..._


	3. Disputes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tous ces drames créaient des tensions.  
> Et cela ne pouvait qu'exploser à un moment ou à un autre.

Léo reposa son verre de vin vide, regardant Ophélia qui dansait sous les flocons, ses mèches rogues tourillonnant, rejointe par Percy et Soleil dont les cheveux roses faisaient une tâche dans la blancheur. Nina surgit alors et les bombarda de boules de neiges. Un fin sourire ourla ses lèvres. Et une poigne serra son cœur, mêlé d'un sentiment de vide et d'envie.

_Pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit à ça?_

Il entendit les pas de sa femme, ses pieds nus sur le sol,. Et entendit sa voix, son ton très amer, presque en colère «Je ne pourrais jamais te donner ça, je ne pourrait jamais te donner ce bonheur puisque...» Elle n'acheva pas.

_Pas d'enfants, pas de neveux ou de nièces._

_Rien._

Léo, regardant toujours Ophélia qui jouait avec Nina et Soleil, leurs pères les surveillant de loin, répondit d'une voix atone «Je me suis fait une raison.» Il sentait la petite voix qui susurrait dans son esprit _qu'avec une autre il serait peut-être père_ , que elle tombait enceinte contrairement à sa sœur ou sa belle-sœur, ou les maîtresses du roi, mais ne pouvait pas les garder. _Que c'était de sa faute à elle_. Leurs relations, depuis presque quatre mois s'étaient dégradées. Ils parlaient de moins en moins, s'évitaient et se disputaient de plus en plus.

Léo avait même fait chambre à part. Camilla avait tenté de lui faire la leçon mais il avait froidement répliqué que ça ne la regardait pas.

Corrin s'approcha de lui et lui dit d'un ton froid, voulant le blesser, qu'il souffre autant qu'elle de cette perte dont elle ne se remettait pas «Tu n'a qu'a prendre une autre amante. Tu auras peut-être plus de chance avec elle?

\- S'il te plaît. Ne me pousse pas à bout Corrin.

\- Arrêtes de jouer la victime Léo.

\- Tu es blessée, je crois qu'il vaut mieux en rester là.»

Corrin se crispa, le dégoût se dessina sur son visage tandis qu'elle sifflait avec amertume «Pourquoi ne te prends tu pas des maîtresses, comme te le conseilles certaines personnes. _**TU**_ aurais des enfants. N'est-ce pas ce que tu veux?

\- Je n'arrive pas a croire que tu me pousse a avoir des maîtresses. Je t'ai toujours promis que je te décevrais pas. Et que je te serais fidèle.» En colère et désespéré, il commença a s'en aller, passant a côté de son épouse qu'il ne reconnaissait pas à cet instant.

Corrin siffla froidement «Encore faudrait il qu'elle le garde.»

Il se figea. «Tu penses que c'est de ma fautes si tu as perdu nos enfants?» Léo se retourna lentement vers sa femme. Choqué. Frappé par cette méchanceté et cette mesquinerie, qu'il n'aurait jamais cru entendre d'elle. Il ne sut quoi dire sur le coup. «Vraiment?» Puis les mots, le sous-entendu s'encra dans son esprit. «Tu dis que c'est de **ma** faute?»

_C'était blessant et douloureux._

_Il se rappelait de son chagrin écrasant._

_Et de la peur qu'il avait ressenti pour elle à chaque fois._

_Et maintenant, elle l'accusait de..._

L'horreur qui enflait en lui reflua, laissant place à de la colère. Ses yeux s'enflammèrent de rage et il s'avança vers elle jusqu'à être face à elle. «Ne me dis pas que tu penses vraiment que c'est de ma faute si tu as perdus nos enfants!» hurla t-il en se rapprochant dangereusement du visage de Corrin. «Le guérisseur a dit que ton corps ne supportait pas...c'est la nature, on y peut rien.»

_Elle n'allait pas l'accuser quand même?_

Mais elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle franchissait une limite «Mais ouvre les yeux bon sang!» Une voix en elle disait de ne pas aller trop loin. Que Léo avait des limites, comme tout le monde. Mais rien n'y faisait. Sa colère augmentant de plus en plus, causée par le chagrin écrasant qui lui compressait le cœur, mêlé d'une sourde rancune envers son mari. «Xander d'abord, puis Camilla et maintenant toi! Depuis cinq ans. Aucun résultat. Malgré tout vos efforts, vos potions ou vos foutus sorts.» Hurla -t -elle à son mari qui devint rouge de colère. «Ta famille a le sang pourri. Certainement un héritage de ton ignoble père...»

Ses paroles rageuses furent coupées par une vive douleur à la joue. Léo venait de la frapper. Il abaissa sa main, celle-ci tremblant toujours. Ses yeux reflétaient la colère mais aussi le choc, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il venait de faire ça. Il siffla «Tais-toi.» Sa respiration était haletante.

Elle se tut, choquée. Sa joue la brûlait et elle était certaine qu'on pouvait voir phalanges du jeune prince s'imprimer sur sa peau. _Léo n'avait jamais lever la main sur elle. Personne dans sa famille ne l'avait frappé. Personne..._ Elle ne sut quoi dire et recula quand il avança, la culpabilité dans ses yeux remplacée par la colère.

Il reprit son souffle et cracha avec tout le mépris qu'il pouvait mettre dans ses mots, expulsant toute la colère qui brûlait en lui «La seule responsable c'est **toi!** C'est toi qui à perdu nos enfants! Tu n'es pas capable de les garder. Tu dis que mon sang est pourri? Très bien mais que dire de toi? Ta sœur, la reine Hinoka est enceinte de son deuxième enfant et cela se passe sans problème, comme pour sa première grossesse. Et la présence de Shiro et Kiragi prouve bien que tes frères, avant leur mort, n'étaient pas impuissants. Le sang de Hoshido est peut-être meilleur...mais alors tu **es** le chaînon pourri de ta famille natale.»

Il s'éloigna à grande enjambés, voulant mettre le plus de distance entre lui et les réflexions toxiques de sa femme. Il voulait calmer sa colère. Des dizaines de solutions pour expulser sa rage lui virent à l'esprit mais avant toute chose, il savait ce qu'il voulait faire.

_Mais il savait que ses mots resteraient ancrés dans son esprit._

_Tel un poison acide qui rongeait tout._

* * *

Léo, encore secoué la la colère, la rage et le chagrin, marchait à grands pas dans les couloirs. Il avait l'impression de sentir le sang battre à ses tempes. Il s'arrêta devant la porte du bureau de Xander. Sa main était encore blanchie, tant il l'avait serrée, quand il frappa. Il prit une grande inspiration et entra dans la pièce. Son frère était seul, penché sur son travail, comme cela arrivait si souvent.

Comme il le disait avec amertume... _Qu'avait-il d'autre à faire_?

«Xander.» Déclara Léo d'une voix à nouveau calme «Je dois te parler. C'est important»

Son aîné releva les yeux, posant sa plume. «De quoi s'agit-il? C'est à propos de votre voyage à Hoshido dans une semaine?

\- ...Non. De **mon** voyage. Kamui va rester ici.» L'amertume tinta sa voix. «Je pense qu'il est préférable qu'on ne se voit plus quelque temps.»

Son grand frère se massa les temps «Vous vous êtes disputés.

\- Quelle perspicacité.» Railla le plus jeune, détournant les yeux pour regarder la cheminée. «Je préfère ne plus la voir pendant un moment ou cela risque d'empirer.

\- Léo, tu dois comprendre qu'elle est malheureuse. C'était quand même sa quatrième fausse couche, elle espérait tant cette fois..»

Le blond serra les dents. _Bien entendu, tu prends sa défense. Tu prends TOUJOURS sa défense Pourquoi TU ne l'as pas épousé dans ce cas?_ Voir son frère défendre Corrin, sans même savoir ce qui s'était passé, ce qu'elle lui avait dit, ravivait la colère qui bouillonnait en lui. Il n'aurait pas du être surpris mais ça faisait mal.

Il ne put s'empêcher de cracher «Ravi de voir que, comme toujours, c'est de ma faute.

\- ...Léo, s'il te plaît.» Soupira Xander, se massant les tempes. «Ne commences pas.»

Mais son cadet asséna. «Tu n'as plus d'ambassadeur à Hoshido je me trompes? Je profiterais donc de ma visite pour les honneurs du nouvel an pour y rester entre six mois et un an comme ambassadeur.

\- Autant de temps sans ta femme.

\- Je doute que sa présence aide aux relations diplomatiques. Ils ne la tolèrent que pendant des courtes visites. Le peuple n'acceptera jamais qu'elle reste si longtemps. La reine Hinoka ne pourra pas assurer sa protection aussi longtemps. Je préfère éviter un incident diplomatique et ne pas vivre dans les tentions perpétuelles qu'elle causera par sa présence.»

Le roi de Nohr le savait. Chaque visite à Hoshido était si douloureuse pour sa petite princesse. Chaque fois qu'elle voyait l _es tombes de ses frères, les enfants de ses frères._...Et la haine du peuple. Plus silencieuse qu'avant, moins violente, mais toujours là. Nul doute que si elle restait si longtemps, il y aurait des tentatives pour l'éliminer. C'était en effet préférable qu'elle n'y aille pas. _Mais..._

«Vous devriez parler.

\- Charmant venant du type qui a à peine parler à sa femme depuis deux semaines. Vous vous êtes réconcilies depuis la dispute?

\- Léo, j'ai du travail. Les révoltes et...

\- Bien entendu.» Le sorcier tapota des doigts contre le bureau «...Je préfère vraiment y aller seul.

\- Très bien. J'enverrais Corrin en mission ailleurs.» Il le fixa dans les yeux «Tu ne comptes pas la tromper n'est-ce pas?

\- ….De la part du type qui a quatre maîtresses en plus de sa femme.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix.» Répliqua Xander «Toi tu l'as.

\- En fait, non. Je suis un prince, comme toi. Et il n'y a aucun enfant. Je suis certain que si j'avais été marié à quelqu'un d'autre que Corrin, tu m'aurais déjà demandé d'en prendre une.» Railla le blond en se levant «Maintenant si tu permets, j'ai des choses à faire avant de partir.»

Xander se leva et claqua la porte de sa main «Es-tu en train de dire que tu regrette ton mariage?

\- Je pense que c'était précipité. Peut-être aurait-il fallu attendre un peu pour être sûr.

\- Léo.

\- Mais peut-être suis-je juste en colère pour dire et penser de telle choses. Même si je pense que comme toujours, tu la verras comme la pauvre victime et moi comme le mari indigne et méchant.»

Son frère se pinça le nez «Écoutes.

\- Non. TOI écoutes.» Il avait légèrement élevé la voix «Je suis adulte. Elle aussi. Ce qui se passe entre nous n'a pas besoin que tu y fourre ton nez. Je ne veux plus la voir pendant quelques temps, ne te mêle pas de ça.

\- Je ne vais pas te retenir de force ici pour que vous parliez.

\- Excellent. Maintenant, si tu permets, je vais dire à Niles et à Odin que nous partons dans deux jours. Et je vais écrire à la reine de Hoshido. Autant commencer mon rôle d'ambassadeur maintenant non? Je pense que je vais aussi proposer à Élise de venir. Ça la changera un peu.»

Il sortit, la porte claquant derrière lui. Xander retourna à son fauteuil, se laissant tomber dedans. Il ne manquait plus que ça, une dispute entre Léo et Corrin. Entre Élise qui lui criait qu'elle refusait de se marier. Mais elle était également malheureuse car aucune proposition ne lui avait été faite.

A son couronnement, les partis attendaient qu'elle soit en âge, espérant être vus par elle, espérant devenir le beau-frère du roi de Nohr. Mais au fil des années, l'absence de naissances avait fait chuchote de plus en plus. Et quand Élise, quelques mois avant, avait eut sa cérémonie d'entrée dans l'âge adulte, personne...ne s'était proposé. Aucune visite, personne.

_Les rumeurs soufflaient qu'elle était probablement aussi sèche que ses sœurs, aussi stérile que ses frères._

Il y avait aussi Camilla qui s'arrachait avec Silas, le soupçonnant d'avoir une maîtresse. Même si il avait un enfant, celui-ci n'aurait pas de sang royal, de sang de dragon. Il serait donc un bâtard, inutile à la couronne.

Il ne pourrait pas faire d'exception.

Et lui qui ne pouvait plus regarder sa femme ou ses maîtresses qui se lamentaient de ne pas donner naissance à des enfants.

_Des rumeurs cruelles sifflaient que si une grossesse arrivait, ça serait la preuve qu'il était cocu._

Il se passa les mains dans les cheveux, épuisé. Entre ses problèmes de famille et de descendance, Hoshido vendait moins de nourriture (Léo devrait demander pourquoi). La température était bien plus froide cet hiver, rendant de nombreuses routes impraticable. Il avait eu vent de famines dans les endroits les plus éloignés. Les unités ailés faisaient leur possible mais il faisait vraiment froid.

_Allaient-ils avoir le droit à un hiver long et exceptionnel comme il y en avait parfois, tout les..._

Et puis les révolte. Chève qui criait sa haine et sa défiance de Nohr, n'oubliant pas et ne pardonnant pas le meurtre du roi de Hoshido et le massacre perpétué par Hans. Il avait eu vent de mouvement de colère, de pierres et de détritus jetés aux soldats. Et pire, il avait apprit récemment que des mannequins de son défunt père, de Camilla et de Corrin avaient été brûlés sur des bûchers dans Chève. La dénommée Scarlet, qui avait servie d'exemple, était devenue une martyre. Ce vent de révolte s'était rependue aux villages voisins.

Et il ne pouvait faire intervenir l'armée. Il ne pouvait pas causer un nouveau massacre mais il ne voulait pas laisser penser qu'il fermait les yeux.

_Hors de question d'y envoyer Corrin._

_La dernière fois avait été un fiasco._

_Camilla n'était pas très diplomatique._

Il n'avait pas trop de solution, pas vraiment de marge de manœuvre. _Peut-être Silas pourrait-il jouer un rôle? Allait parlementer et demander les exigences de Chève?_ Il se massa les tempes. _Pourquoi tout était si difficile?_


	4. Hoshido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Léo se souvenait.  
> Il avait essayé de sauver Takumi, il avait tenté d'empêcher Sakura de souffrir trop...mais il avait échoué.  
> Et aujourd'hui, il se sentait si coupable en voyant, en sentant, le chagrin qui pesait sur la cour de Hoshido.

_«Ne faites pas ça.»_

_Léo tendit la main vers la samouraï. Celle-ci avait dissimulée un poignard sur elle et le tenait dans ses mains tremblantes._

_«Pensez à la princesse Sakura.»_

_Il connaissait les coutumes de Hoshido. Il savait ce que cette jeune fille voulait faire. Il le savait très bien et la peur l'envahissait._

_«C'est vous qui devriez penser à ce que **vous** lui avez fait.» Cracha Hana, des larmes brillants dans ses yeux, la lame posée contre un point vital. «Vous lui aviez promit que personne n'allait mourir et **tous** les blessés ont été massacré.»_

_Le sorcier serra les poings. **Je n'y suis pour rien. Je suis aussi horrifiée que vous. Je ne voulais pas ça.** Il prit une grande inspiration «Justement, ne pensez-vous pas qu'elle a assez souffert._

_\- J'ai failli à mon devoir. Je devais protéger le fort et j'ai échoué, je devais protéger les blessés et j'ai échoué. Ma mission était de protéger Sakura...et j'ai échoué.»_

_Léo ouvrit la bouche «Arrêtez!»_

_La lame s'enfonça dans la chair, et le sang gicla. Le magicien se précipita pour tenter d'endiguer l'hémorragie, sans succès. Élise, appelée, se précipita et utilisa toute sa magie._

_Mais c'était trop tard._

_Sa sœur eut un sanglot «Pourquoi elle a fait ça? Nous n'allions pas la tuer. Elle était juste prisonnière!_

_\- Les samouraïs préfèrent la mort au déshonneur Élise. Pour elle avoir échouer à protéger la princesse Sakura la rendait indigne de vivre.» Déglutissant il se leva, ignorant le sang sur son armure «Je vais aller le dire...l'annoncer. Assures-toi qu'elle ait une sépulture descente. Sous les cerisiers. Et ordonne à Arthur de protéger le chevalier faucon!»_

_Il se dirigea à grand pas vers la cellule de la plus jeune princesse de Hoshido. Il était dans le rôle du méchant, du monstre...et il détestait ça. Au moins, il pouvait s'assurer qu'elle ne soit pas blessée. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire._

* * *

Il souffla tandis que son cheval avançait lentement sur le chemin menant au château de Hoshido. Élise avançait à ses côtés, sans un mot. Niles, Odin, Effie et Arthur les suivaient silencieusement, chacun sur son cheval. Leur silence était pesant. Bientôt la capitale apparût à leurs yeux, magnifique malgré le froid et le gel. «Nous y voilà»

Les arbres étendaient leurs branches dénudées, les étals étaient fermés, peu de gens se trouvaient dans les rues. C'était l'hiver et personne ne se précipita pour voir passer la petite troupe. Évidement.

Soudain, à proximité de l'entrée du château, une silhouette jaillit sur le chemin et percuta le cheval de Léo qui, bien dressé, ne se cabra pas. Le petit s'effondra par terre dans un cri de surprise. Son cavalier reconnu l'enfant. _L'héritier du trône de Hoshido_.

«Prince Shiro?» S'étonna-t-il, les yeux grands ouverts.

Le petit leva la tête, le regardant mais ne répondant pas, comme intimidé. Il se releva et recula d'un pas, cherchant des yeux une présence.

 _Il a peur de nous._ Réalisa Léo.

«Prince Shiro, revenez ici!» Cria une voix. Une jeune fille rousse en tenue de ninja se précipita, soulevant le petit garçon dans ses bras. Elle reconnut le jeune homme sur le cheval «Prince Léo, je suis désolée. Il a échappé à ma surveillance. Il veut absolument explorer la ville tout seul.»

Le blond eut un sourire poli «Tout va bien» Il remarqua que la femme ressemblait à Saizo, en plus jeune et en version féminine. Sans doute un membre de sa famille. Sûrement une petite sœur ou une cousine.

La combattante hocha la tête, rajustant sa prise sur l'enfant «La reine Hinoka vous attends.»

Elle ouvrit la marche, le prince dans ses bras. Celui-ci regardait le blond de ses yeux chocolats, la curiosité y brillant. Elle les laissa à l'entrée de la cour du palais. La souveraine les y attendait.

Elle portait un kimono cérémonial sombre. La reine, depuis son couronnement, n'avait jamais porté d'habits colorés. Comme si elle refusait de cesser de porter le deuil. La couronne brillait, formant un halo dans les cheveux roux qui avaient poussé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Son ventre était redevenu plat, suite à la naissance en avance de son second enfant.

Elle salua avec grâce «Prince Léo. Princesse Élise.

\- Votre majesté.» dirent-ils d'une même voix, esquissant une salutation parfaite.

Malgré la politesse, il restait une certaine froideur. _Mais pouvait-il les blâmer?_ Et pourtant; ils étaient ceux avec lequel les hoshidians étaient le moins hostiles. Raison pour laquelle c'était généralement Élise et plus rarement lui qui étaient envoyés, outre quelques hommes.

_Vu ce qu'il avait fait pour eux._

_Vu ce que Élise avait fait pour eux._

Shiro rejoignit alors sa tante, dans son petit kimono de cérémonie blanc décoré de feuilles vertes, vacillant dans ses chaussures. Caeldori était présente aussi, dans un vêtement de cérémonie coloré, ses cheveux coiffés d'une façon élaborée.

«Bienvenue à Hoshido, Prince Léo» Déclara Shiro de sa voix enfantine, tentant de garder un certain sérieux. «J'espère que vous apprécierez votre séjour ici.»

L'enfant devait sûrement s'entraîner à faire des déclarations. Cependant, à peine eut-il achevé sa phrase qu'il détala vers l'intérieur du palais. Élise pouffa discrètement.

Léo eut un sourire amusé, remettant ses rênes à Niles derrière lui. «Merci.»

Hinoka toussota et donna une poussée sur l'épaule de sa fille. Caeldori s'avança vers Élise, tendant une branche d'olivier et d'une de cerisier «Puisse le dragon aube vous protéger. Et sauvegarder l'équilibre dans l'année à venir. Et vous apporter le bonheur.» Elle détala ensuite à la suite de son cousin, faisant naître des rires dans la foule.

«Nous allons vous montrer vos appartements Prince Léo, Princesse Élise.» Hinoka frappa dans ses main «Saika!»

La ninja réapparut. «Je m'en charge votre altesse.»

Élise emboîta le pas à la jeune fille, suivie de Léo tandis que leurs protecteurs discutaient avec le personnel du palais.

«Vous connaissez Kaze?

\- Pourquoi me demandez-vous cela?» Fit la jeune femme d'une voix froide et distance. «Pas parce que nous sommes tous les deux ninjas non? Le même clan peut veiler sur la faille royale mais ça ne veut pas dire que je connais tous le monde.»

La jeune fille secoua la tête «Il m'avait parlé d'une petite sœur ayant le même nom que vous.

\- Je n'ai qu'un frère. Il se nommait Saizo.

\- Donc Kaze est...

\- Personne dans ma famille ou mon clan n'a jamais porté ce nom. Saizo et moi n'avions pas de d'autre frère ou soeur.»

Élise voulut protester mais Léo lui posa une main sur l'épaule et secoua lentement la tête. «Excusez moi.» Fit le jeune homme «Où se trouve la princesse Sakura?

\- Au temple du dragon Aube. Elle effectue un rituel de purification avant l'arrivée de la nouvelle année.»

Il hocha la tête «Très bien. Je m'inquiétais de ne pas la voir.

\- Moi aussi.» Marmonna la plus jeune.

La ninja hocha la tête «Je vous remercie.»

* * *

_«Prince Takumi.» Cria Léo. «Soyez raisonnable, nous ne vous ferrons aucun mal._

_\- Ha! Comme si je pouvais croire...que vous pouvez vous montrez humain. Je vous ai vu depuis le haut de la muraille. Vos belles paroles ne sont que du vent. Combien de Hoshidians sont morts à cause de vous?»_

_Corrin tendit la main «Mon frère, sois raisonnable. Nous devons..._

_\- POURQUOI AS-TU TRAHI TON PAYS NATAL.» Des larmes brillaient dans ses yeux. Un sanglot le secoua «Ryoma a passé 15 ans à culpabiliser pour ne pas avoir pu te protéger.» Il serra le poing, sa respiration devenant rapide. «Hinoka a passé 15 ans à s'entraîner pour TE SAUVER!» Sa colère brillait dans son regard caramel._

_Léo aurait voulu dire quelque chose mais la souffrance dans les yeux clairs de l'archer semblait avoir un effet atroce sur Corrin. «Mon frère» balbutia-t-elle._

_«Sakura a culpabilisé des années, pensant que c'était elle qui aurait du être kidnappé!»_

_Sa sœur fit un pas en arrière, comme frappée en plein visage._

_«NOUS AVONS PERDU MERE A CAUSE DE TOI. TU AS VOLE YATO ET TU OSES LE BRANDIR CONTRE NOUS.»_

_Un sanglot secoua la jeune fille. Le blond intervint «Prince Takumi, je vous en pris, nous ne pourrons pas vous protéger contre mon père et ses sbires si vous ne vous rendez pas maintenant.»_

_L'argenté le fixa. Comme s'il évaluait ses paroles mais une étrange brume l'envahissait, ternissait son regard. Il marmonna, la tête baissée «Ma famille...détruite...à cause de toi.»_

_La princesse volée tendit la main «Takumi! Rends-toi, sois raisonnable. Et tu pourras voir Sakura, elle est si inquiète._

_\- Sakura?» Un moment de lucidité brilla dans le regard noisette. Mais la rage reprit ses droits et il cria, d'un ton venimeux «ESPECE DE MONSTRE, QUE LUI AS-TU FAIT?»_

_Le prince de Nohr aurait voulu que Corrin se taise. «Prince Takumi...soyez...ne faites rien d'insensé, pensez à votre famille. Ils seraient détruit si quelque chose se produisait._

_\- Comme si vous alliez les épargner!» Siffla le vaincu «Vous avez l'intention de tuer Ryoma!_

_\- N..NON!» Cria Corrin, les larmes aux yeux._

_Il gronda «Mais je ne me laisserais pas faire, tu ne m'utiliseras pas contre Hinoka et Ryoma! Je peux protéger mon pays, même sans Yato. Je peux protéger ma vie du déshonneur.» La brume violette l'entourait de plus en plus et il se jeta en arrière._

_Léo fit un bond en avant, poussé par son instinct mais ses doigts ne firent que frôler ceux de son homologue Hoshidian. Une vague d'horreur le submergea. Il entendit le cru de Corrin et ses pas précipités. Et grinça des dents._

_Que croyais-tu Corrin?_

_Qu'espérais-tu?_


	5. Découvertes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Léo découvre quelque chose...  
> ...et reçoit des nouvelles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note Ceci est plus long que prévu (hahaha)

_Sakura les salua, d'une manière délicate «Soyez prêt pour le Hatsuhinode._

_\- Le quoi?» Demanda Élise, clignant des yeux avec surpris. «C'est une tradition?»_

_La plus jeune princesses de Hoshido eut un frêle sourire «Le premier lever de soleil de l'année. On se rend au temple royal sur la colline alors qu'il fait encore nuit et on regarde le soleil se lever sur la nouvelle année.»_

_Léo se mordilla la lèvre «Cela ne me semble pas prudent. Pour la sécurité de ma sœur et la mienne._

_\- Ne vous en faites pas. La famille royale et ses invités sur sur une terrasse en hauteur.»_

_Élise sourit «Ça a l'air intéressant. C'est pour ça que Shiro et Caeldori n'étaient pas au banquet?_

_\- Oui. Ils ont mangé tôt avec leurs amis. Pour pouvoir se coucher tôt et donc se lever sans être trop fatigué._

_\- Bien sûr.»_

* * *

Cela avait été le début de tout. Il avait accepté de faire la fête, admirant les traditions de Hoshido, leurs coutumes et leurs petits plats absolument délicieux. Élise s'était beaucoup amusée à découvrir les choses, encore et encore.

Suite à ce nouvel an, Léo et Sakura avait passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, visitant les bâtiments les plus importants, profitant de la bibliothèque, parlant de différent sujets culturels.

Sakura avait offert de chercher dans les archives royales la source du mal qui frappait la famille royale de Nohr. Léo avait grogné entre ses dents que c'était probablement son père. Son sang avait provoqué cela. La prêtresse avait insisté et lui avait ouvert les archives secrètes. Il avait accepté avec réticence. Que pouvait-il espéré? Penser être victime d'un sort...

….Et être déçu au final?

Non c'était le sang de son père. Le seul point commun de sa famille.

_Rien que plus._

_«Pourquoi Corrin tombe-t-elle enceinte alors?_

_Elle a fait quatre fausses couches Sakura._

_Peut-être.» Elle eut une moue «Mais elle tombe enceinte non? Contentement à Camilla, à la femme du roi Xander, ou à ses deux concubines.»_

Ces mots l'avaient bouleversé. C'était une vérité. Corrin était la seule à tomber enceinte. Peut-être par son sang hoshidian? Il avait accepté de faire des recherches. Il en profitait pour apprendre de nombreuses choses, sur le passé de Hoshido, ses anciennes relations avec Nohr, et ses autres voisins. Il se sentait malade en voyant que son pays était toujours vu comme l'agresseur et le fautif.

«Léo j'ai trouvé quelque chose.»

Elle lui montra un parchemin craquelé, jaunie par le temps. «Je ne sais pas lire la version ancienne de votre langue.

\- Je vois.» Elle s'éclaircit la gorge «il est dit qu'il y a quelques décennies...une guerre fit rage entre l'ancienne Nohr et Hoshido. Le roi de Hoshido mourut et son fils adolescent prit Raijinto pour mener les troupes. Sauf que les enfants du roi de Nohr, les quatre plus anciens...»

Léo se crispa. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

«Ils se sont introduit dans le temple du dragon aube. Et ont massacré les plus jeunes enfants de la famille royale.

\- ...Ho...» Le sorcier pâlit. Ses ancêtres avaient tué des _enfants_ , dans un _temple_?

«La reine de Hoshido était une demi-dragonne. Mais aussi une puissance devineresse. Elle a lancé une puissante malédiction sur les enfants de Nohr responsable du meurtre de ses plus jeunes enfants.» Elle déroula le second parchemin. «Très bien, je vais vous lire la malédiction. Selon les écrits qui ont rapporté les paroles dites ce jour là, la reine a lancé le sort en prononçant:

_Enfants de mon ennemi. Votre pays a en partie ravagé le mien, votre père a tué mon mari. Mais vous avez perdu la guerre. Et vous n'allez pas perdre uniquement cela. Pour le meurtre de mes enfants... Moi, la grande prêtresse de Hoshido, déclare en ce jour que votre famille sera maudite... Si un enfant royal de Hoshido est tué par toute personne possédant du sang de dragon, celui-ci se verra privé du droit d'avoir sa propre famille. Celui ou ceux qui seront directement responsables seront les plus punis, devenant incapable de mener à terme une union ou une grossesse. Ceux qui seront indirectement responsables deviendront stériles. Ceci prend effet ici et maintenant! Et ne disparaîtra jamais, que cela soit dans un an ou dans mille ans.»_

Léo sentit un poids tomber sur ses épaules. Son esprit analysait déjà la chose. Des enfants royaux de Hoshido étaient morts: Ryoma et Takumi. Et Corrin en était directement responsable, même si elle ne les avait pas tué de ses propres mains. Xander était indirectement responsable, ayant aidé sa sœur adoptive. Comme Camilla. Et...lui.» il prit une grande inspiration «Bien...au moins, Élise n'est pas maudite, probablement. Et ma fratrie doit descendre des plus jeunes enfants de cette époque.»

Sakura toussota. «Je suis désolé Léo.» Elle hésitait entre ressentir de la satisfaction à savoir Corrin étant punie mais aussi de la tristesse pour le jeune homme face à lui. Et pour la jeune Élise. «Je ne sais pas si il y a quelque chose pour annuler cette malédiction...

\- Corrin est directement responsable de la mort de vos frères. Même si elle ne les a pas tué de ses propres mains. Et nous...l'avons aidé.»

La jeune prêtresse baissa les yeux sur les papiers «Je pourrais faire des recherches supplémentaires?

\- Oui. Même si je pense que ce genre de malédiction n'a pas de contre-sort.» soupira le blond, se levant. «Je dois accepter que je suis puni pour quelque chose que Corrin a fait.

\- ...Je pense que la reine qui a lancé ce sort ne pensait pas à ce genre de situation.

\- Si nous sommes maudits, c'est que cela correspond. Nous avons causé la mort des princes après tout.»

Il échangea un regard avec la jeune fille. «Je ne sais pas quoi faire à vrai dire. Il ne semble pas y avoir de solutions. Comment arranger cela?

\- ….

\- Je ne peux pas avertir Nohr, avertir ma famille...je veux dire...comment réagiraient-il à cela?» Il se leva, perdu «Je..J'ai besoin d'être seul. Je serais dans ma chambre si tu me cherches.» il se dirigea vers ses appartements et vit de nombreuses lettres, empilées sur le petit bureau, scellées avec de la cire rouge. Deux de Xander, une de Camilla. Il prit une grande inspiration. Rien de Corrin. Pourquoi ça ne l'étonnait pas? Il décida de commencer par sa sœur.

* * *

_Léo,_

_Je ne sais pas, je ne comprends pas, comment tu as pu laissé Corrin toute seule. Elle est profondément déprimée et tu n'es pas là pour elle. Et tu ne lui as pas écris depuis que tu es arrivé?_

_Enfin. Elle va mieux tout de même. Et ce n'est pas grâce à toi._

_Mais c'est la seule bonne nouvelle._

_Malheureusement en si peu de temps, depuis que tu es partis, il s'est passé de nombreuses choses._

_D'abord rien de nouveau de mon côté. J'ai tellement essayé. Mais je n'ai que des réponses négatives. J'ai tout tenté, même la magie._

_Je ne cesse de me disputer avec mon mari à ce sujet. Je passe ma frustration sur lui je suppose. Même si personne ne sait qui a des problèmes de nous deux._

_Bien que beaucoup de rumeurs disent qu'il s'agit de moi, puisque ni Xander, ni toi, n'en avaient non plus. Et chaque fois que j'y pense, je sens mon cœur se briser. Et je suis certaine que Silas me trompe. Je n'ai aucune preuve mais si il avait eu un enfant derrière mon dos? Voir plusieurs? J'ai tenté de le faire suivre mais cela n'a rien donné. Beruka m'a affirmé qu'elle n'a rien trouvé. Selena est trop occupée elle-même. Et elle discute souvent avec Laslow. Je commence à me demander si elle ne veut pas partir._

_Va-t-elle me laisser seule elle aussi?_

_Au moins je suis certaine qu'elle ne partira pas tant que Odin sera à Hoshido avec toi._

_L'atmosphère à la cour devient insupportable. Les rumeurs et les ragots deviennent de plus en plus empoisonnées et personne n'a tenté d'approcher Xander avec une proposition de mariage pour Élise. Pas que je m'en plaigne. Cependant cela montra un mépris grandissant pour nous._

_Les meilleurs guérisseurs n'ont rien trouvé sur notre problème. Nyx ne comprend pas. Elle a utilisé tout son savoir mais cela n'aboutit à rien._

_Et nous ne pouvons adopter car les enfants n'auraient pas le sang de dragon crépuscule._

_Je me sens si seule Léo. J'aimerais tant avoir un enfant. Même en adopter un me comblerait mais Xander a dit que je devais en mettre un au monde d'abord! Ou le trône de nos ancêtres reviendra à quelqu'un sans sang royal._

_Tout cela devient insupportable. Notre frère t'en dira plus dans sa lettre._

_Tu as bien de la chance d'être loin de tout ce nid de vipères, avec Élise._

_Affections._

_Camilla._

* * *

Léo reposa la lettre, se massant les tempes lentement. Un poids tomba sur ses épaules, la fatigue l'envahissant.

_Rien de nouveau._

_Rien d'exceptionnel._

Tout se passait comme durant les derniers mois. _Des problèmes, des rumeurs, des disputes et probablement des révoltes._ Aucune bonne nouvelle ne venait. Leur dynastie était menacée. Cela devenait catastrophique. Et l'avenir de Élise était compromis. En effet, si ni lui, ni leurs aînés n'avaient d'enfants...les gens penseraient que leur benjamine était dans le même cas. Et personne ne voudrait épouser quelqu'un qui ne pouvait potentiellement pas avoir d'enfant. Et comme ils étaient de sang royal, l'adoption n'était pas une option car cet enfant n'aurait pas de sang du dragon crépuscule. Si seulement d'autres de leurs frères et sœurs étaient encore vivants...

_Quelle vie._

_Comment pouvait-il vivre heureux comme ça?_

Déjà que son mariage coulait à pic. Il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps, la dispute avait été si violente qu'il doutait que tout pourrait être oublié.

«Quel désordre» grommela-t-il, avant de prendre la lettre de son aîné, poussant un profond soupir. Il espéra échapper aux reproches.

* * *

_Léo,_

_J'espère que tout se passe bien à Hoshido. N'oublie pas les négociations que je t'ai demandé. Cela est très important pour notre peuple. Si la nourriture ne manque pas, l'épidémie n'est toujours pas enrayée. Mets-y le prix qu'il faut pour les plantes médicinales, sans te laisser marcher sur les pieds._

_Corrin s'est bien remise de sa fausse couche et insiste pour repartir en mission, bien que je pense que ce n'est pas raisonnable, j'estime aussi que ça lui fera du bien de se changer les idées, puisque tu ne l'as pas emmenée avec toi._

_J'espère également que tu veilles sur Élise correctement. Il ne serait pas correct qu'elle se lie à un hoshidian. Même si elle n'a aucune proposition sérieuse, même si personne ne m'a demandé l'autorisation de la courtiser._

_Rien de nouveau n'est à annoncer. Camilla n'est pas enceinte. Et se dispute de plus en plus avec Silas. Mais elle a du t'en parler. Ma femme et les deux concubines non plus ne le sont pas. Et je me refuse à en prendre une troisième. C'est hors de question! Mon épouse sombre dans le chagrin._

_Je dois t'avouer que j'en ai assez._

_J'aimerais tellement comprendre._

_Père n'a eu aucun problème à avoir de nombreux enfants. Alors pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas dans le même cas?_

_Je continue à espérer que peut-être, Élise aura plus de chance que nous._

_Affections._

_Xander_

* * *

Il y avait deux lettres. Xander avait probablement déjà écrit la première quand «quelque chose» était arrivé. Léo soupira. Il prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit l'autre enveloppe craignant déjà le pire.

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien s'être passé?

Pourquoi la lettre était-elle scellé par un sceau d'urgence?

* * *

_Léo,_

_Cette seconde lettre est écrite deux jours après la précédente._

_La vraie raison de cette deuxième missive est la suivante: il y a eu un complot à la cour. J'ai échappé à une tentative de meurtre. Péri m'a sauvé mais a été gravement blessée. Nous ne savons pas qui sont les coupables._

_Mais Laslow semble assombris, comme s'il craignait quelque chose. Comme s'il savait quelque chose mais n'osait pas le dire. Il m'a dit que ça lui avait rappelé un ''très mauvais souvenir''._

_Je ne sais quoi en penser mais il n'avait pas vraiment l'air de mentir._

_Cependant il semble savoir quelque chose...aurait-il peur pour sa vie s'il dit ce qu'il sait?_

_Je tâcherais de parler avec lui à ce sujet. Sans le brusquer._

_J'ai doublé les gardes. C'était trop tard pour empêcher Corrin de partir (elle était déjà loin) mais j'ai envoyé des soldats pour la rattraper et l'escorter. Les appartements de Camilla sont constamment surveillés. Tous les nobles présents au château ont été fouillés. Comme les chambres occupés par les invités. Beruka a cherché des indices mais n'a rien trouvé. Les coupables se sont mystérieusement envolés, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été là._

_En bref je te demande de faire attention mon frère. Tu ne risque probablement rien là où tu es, ni Élise, mais ne relâches pas ton attention._

_Affections._

_Xander_

* * *

Léo prit une grande inspiration. Trop c'était trop. Pas d'enfant. Des rumeurs empoisonnées. Un manque de confiance de plus en plus grand. Et maintenant une tentative de meurtre. Il se versa un verre de vin.

Que faire? Devait-il jeter de l'huile sur le feu en divorçant? Sauf que le divorce était compliqué dans Nohr. Corrin et lui avaient consommé le mariage mais n'avaient pas d'enfants, comme Xander et sa femme ou Camilla et son mari. Xander pouvait théoriquement répudier sa reine si elle ne lui donnait pas de descendance. Et lui...il pouvait mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas. Ne serait que à cause de Xander et Camilla. Ils ne seraient jamais d'accord. Ils ne l'autoriseraient jamais à une telle chose.

 _Même si elle se retrouvait enceinte par l'œuvre d'un autre, ils le forceraient à reconnaître l'enfant juste pour avoir un héritier avec un sang de dragon_. Se dit-il amérement. il n'était même pas agacé, il savait qu'elle était la chouchoute depuis toujours.

Il remarqua alors une enveloppe. Petite et discrète. L'écriture lui rappelait celle de Nyx. Il prit le papier et lut la lettre.

* * *

_Prince Léo._

_Je n'ai rien voulu dire au roi Xander ou à votre sœur Camilla. Car je ne voulais pas qu'ils sautent aux conclusions sous le coup de sentiments négatifs, vu leur deuil et leur douleur. Je pense que cette impossibilité d'avoir des enfants n'a rien de naturel._

_Je pense qu'il y a de la magie là-dessous, et plus précisément une malédiction._

_Mais je ne sais rien de plus. Ni son origine, ni qui pourrait l'avoir lancé._

_Je peux juste dire que celui qui l'a lancé était puissant, car elle est presque indétectable et quasiment impossible à défaire, même par moi qui est de l'expérience dans ce domaine._

_Je ne sais que faire de cette information mais je pense que vous saurez l'utiliser._

_Bien à vous._

_Nyx._

* * *

«Parfait. C'est une malédiction, en effet.»

Devait-il envoyé un message à la sorcière? Elle saurait probablement quoi faire. Car il savait la cause, l'origine de cette malédiction.

Xander et Camilla lanceraient une vendetta sans raison...et empirerait probablement les choses.

_C'était la faute de Corrin._

La colère l'envahit. Elle avait détruit sa famille de sang...et elle avait causé la stérilité de sa famille adoptive. _C'est à cause d'elle, sans elle nous aurions tous des enfants...sans elle nous ne souffririons pas autant._...

«Je sais l'origine, je sais la cause, je sais qui est responsable...et maintenant?» Il but une nouvelle gorgée de vin. Il se sentait brumeux.

«Prince Léo?» C'était la voix de Sakura «Je pense avoir peut-être trouvé quelque chose» Elle entra, des papiers serrés contre elle. «Vous buvez?

\- Je crois que je le peux, avec tout ce qui m'est arrivé! Voulez-vous vous joindre à moi?»


	6. Nouvelles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une Nouvelle  
> Bonne ou Mauvaise?  
> Cela dépendait du point de vue et du pays.

Sakura hésita à ouvrir la fine porte qui la séparée de l'ambassadeur du royaume de Nohr. Depuis  _ **ce**_  matin datant de quelques semaines auparavant, ils se sentaient un peu maladroits l'un envers l'autre. Ils en avaient ri (« _nous étions ivres, ce n'est pas grave et cela restera entre nous_ ») mais ils étaient quand même un peu mal à l'aise. Sakura n'avait pas vraiment connu d'homme. Sa sœur ne la pressait pas à se marier, lui disant qu'il y avait assez d'héritiers pour qu'elle puisse choisir son promis.

_Pourquoi fallait-il que l'homme qui l'intéresse soit le mari de sa traîtresse de sœur?_

_Pourquoi fallait-il que ça soit un norhian?_

«Léo-sama? Puis-je entrer?» Demanda-t-il dans la fine ouverture.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Elle savait pourtant qu'il était là. La bibliothèque et les archives étaient vides. Les serviteurs ne l'avaient pas vu depuis le petit-déjeuner. Il ne pouvait être que dans sa chambre.

Rassemblant son courage, sachant ce qu'elle avait à dire, elle entra. Et elle le vit, accoudé à la fenêtre, comme il l'était si souvent. Elle s'approcha à pas lents et regarda ce qu'il regardait.

Shiro et Asugi qui se poursuivaient, armés de bambous. Suivis par Kiragi et Hisame. Ils semblaient jouer à chat. Un peu plus loin Selkie faisait des tresses à Caeldori qui s'amusait avec sa poupée.

Le jeune ninja arriva alors et souleva la petite rousse qui poussa un cri de surprise. La kitsune se changea en renarde et bondit sur le futur Saizo pour le plaquer au sol. Ils roulèrent dans l'herbe et Selkie reprit son apparence humaine pour se lancer dans une attaque de chatouilles, aidée par la princesse aux cheveux rouges.

Kiragi et Hisame se précipitèrent aux secours des fillettes alors que Shiro criait à Asugi qu'il venait le sauver.

* * *

Sakura savait ce que Léo ressentait. Il n'était pas père. Et il en avait tellement envie. Mais cela lui était refusé. Ni fils, ni fille, ni neveu, ni nièce.

Aucune enfant royal n'était né à la cour de Nohr.

Sakura se sentait désolée pour lui, même si une amertume en elle était satisfaite que sa sœur traîtresse soit privée de ce bonheur. Le blond ne le méritait pas cependant. Il avait empêché Hans de tuer Subaki. Il avait tenté de sauver Hana quand celle ci avait choisi la mort plutôt que le déshonneur, comme Ryoma. Et elle se rappelait de son visage désolé quand il était venu lui annoncer la mort de son amie, lui jurant que le chevalier pégase serait protégé et qu'il n'aurait rien. Elle avait entendu dire que, quand Takumi s'était jeté de la muraille, Léo avait tenté de le rattraper, plus rapide à réagir que la traîtresse.

Il avait eu le courage de lui présenter ses condoléances pour ses frères, offrant des fleurs, des roses qu'il avait créée avec sa magie. Il avait semblé bien plus sincère que sa sœur. La traîtresse. Celle qui était responsable.

Celle qui avait eu le culot de reprocher, à demi-mots à Hinoka de ne pas l'avoir averti pour Shiro, pour Caeldori ou pour Kiragi.

Elle-même avait froidement répondu « _ **Et pourquoi nous te l'aurions dit?**_ »

_Tu n'es plus notre sœur._

_Tu n'as plus ta place ici._

Hinoka lui avait fait signe de se taire, de ne pas continuer. Mais la colère avait bouilli en elle tandis que sa grande sœur présentait ses excuses à Kamui, lui disant que l'existence des enfants royaux avait été caché pour leur sécurité.

Et puis Kamui était venue de moins en moins souvent, sentant à quel point elle était peu désirée. Ou rongée par la culpabilité. Elle ne venait plus que pour les grandes occasions. Et heureusement elle n'avait pas accompagné le paladin noir.

_Même après presque 6 ans, elle ne pouvait pas lui pardonner._

«Léo? retenta-t-elle, plus du tout sure d'elle, la voix presque tremblante. Son cœur battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Une sourde angoisse, mêlée d'espoir et d'appréhension la rongeait.

Il sembla enfin la remarquer, et se retourna, esquissant un vague sourire «Ho Sakura, excuse moi j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

\- J'ai vu ça» dit elle, une lueur d'inquiétude se dessina sur son visage «Tout va bien?

\- Oui je suis juste fatigué...» il se passa la main sur le visage, s'essayant sur son futon. «Je crois que je vais me reposer. Peut-on parler plus tard?

\- Je suis désolée, mais c'est important.» Sa voix trembla, tout comme son corps, l'angoisse grimpant d'un coup, tant elle craignait sa réaction.

Il eut un soupir, laissant retomber sa main «Je sais que je devais parler politique avec Hinoka mais je ne suis pas en état. J'ai une terrible migraine. J'irais la voir demain...» Il s'allongea sur son futon, dos à la jeune fille. Il ferma les yeux, mais il ne l'entendit pas sortir. «Ce que ta sœur veut me dire est vraiment si important?

\- Ce n'est pas d'elle que je veux te parler mais de nous.» Comme ces mots étaient difficiles.

Elle le vit se redresser et se retourner vers elle, un sourcil haussé. «Tu as un problème?»

_Quelqu'un nous a vu?_

«En fait...je...Après ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit-là.» Elle ne savait comme le dire, elle ne savait comment il allait réagir. «Je suis enceinte.»

Un gros blanc tomba sur la chambre. Il écarquilla les yeux et pâlit. Elle crut qu'il allait s'évanouir.

«Quoi?» Répondit-il enfin, en se redressant à genoux sur le futon. Ses traits figés se détendant et un léger sourire apparaissant sur son visage.

«Je suis enceinte. Et comme tu l'as compris, c'est toi le père» annonça-telle enfin , calmée d'avoir évoquer tout ses secrets. Aucun homme ne l'avait touché. Bien sûr Léo n'avait pas été son premier mais il était le seul depuis des années.

Le paladin la regarde enfin de ses yeux brillants, mélange de entre joie extrême et de frayeur. Il se redressa, pris une des mains de Sakura entre les siennes.

«Mais je pensais que ... c'était impossible.»

Ces mots pouvait faire penser, d'en les oreilles d'une autre, que Léo n'était pas heureux de la nouvelle, mais Sakura su que c'était tout le contraire. Il ne parvenait pas à y croire car il n'avait connu que échec et perte. Il se croyait incapable d'enfanter. Ou de donner des enfants viables.

Elle lui posa une main sur l'épaule «Visiblement non.» lui dit elle en se rapprochant un peut plus du paladin noir. «Ce n'était pas toi.» C'était cruel de dire ça mais c'était la vérité.

\- Mais est-ce qu'il va bien? Tout va bien?» La voix de Léo prenait une teinte effrayée. Son cœur battait la chamade. Les souvenirs de ce qui s'était passé avec sa femme le hantaient. Et l'idée que cela arrive à Sakura le terrifiait.

Comprenant son angoisse «Oui Léo, tout vas bien. Orochi m'a assuré qu'il était en bonne santé. Que tout se passait bien.» Elle lui posa une main dans les cheveux. «Tout va bien et tout est normal. J'en suis à deux mois et nous sommes tous les deux en bonne santé.»

Léo soupira de soulagement et serra Sakura contre lui. D'abord peu habituée à ce genre de contact, elle se relaxa vite en sentant le jeune homme était secoué de sanglots, et elle le serra un peut plus fort en lui passant la main dans les cheveux.

* * *

«J'aimerais vraiment rester ici avec Sakura et l'enfant» Il serra la tasse entre ses doigts, prenant une grande inspiration. «... mais je suis marié. A votre sœur. Et nous ne pouvons avoir d'enfants.»

Elle tiqua mais ne dit rien.  _Considérait-elle encore Corrin comme sa cadette?_

Léo toussota « Je ne pourrais pas reconnaître l'enfant "d'une autre''.Sakura n'est pas une maîtresse royale ou une concubine officielle, et elle est Hoshidienne. Et tant que Xander n'aura pas officialiser mon divorce avec Corrin...» Il eut un ricanement amer. «Et il ne le voudra jamais, il va laisser traîner les choses en espérant que cela se passe mais nous en sommes arrivés à un point de non retour...»

La dispute, si violente, lui revint à l'esprit. Sa propre rage, sa main qui frappait sa femme. Il ne pensait même pas à ce qu'elle ressentirait si elle apprenait la vérité. A la déception dans le regard de son aîné qui pourtant avait lui-même trois favorites. A la désapprobation de Camilla qui ne verrait que le chagrin de sa précieuse sœur. Et Élise...serait sans doute la seule à la lui pardonner un jour d'avoir fait ça.

Hinoka baissa les yeux sur son thé. «Je vois...

\- ….

\- Il y aurait peut-être une solution.» Elle prit une grande inspiration «Reconnaître l'enfant en prétendant le faire pour éviter la honte à Sakura, pour lui éviter d'être bafouée par le ''vrai'' père du bébé. Éviter à la famille royale de Hoshido d'être bafouée. Vous pourrez juste être parrain mais ainsi vous pourriez prétendre la protéger.»

Il la fixa. «...En d'autres termes, je dirais à Xander...que ce n'est pas mon enfant mais que je l'ai reconnu comme tel pour éviter le déshonneur à Sakura, lui éviter d'être bafouée par un opportuniste voulant juste parader tel un coq à la cour?

-Voilà.» Elle but une gorgée. «Il pourrait protester mais sans doute moins que si la vérité éclatait.

\- Il me reprochera d'avoir ''trahi'' Corrin en faisant ça. Et dira '' _mais à quoi pensais-tu? Les gens diront que c'est bien ton enfant_ ''. Il me demanderait ce que les gens penseraient du fait que cet enfant est peut-être mon bâtard.

\- Répondez-lui sèchement que,  **de un** il est mal placé pour dire cela quand il a des concubines, et que,  **de deux,**  n'a-t-il pas oublié que vos sœurs, Camilla et Élise, ainsi que vous-même êtes des enfants issus hors mariage qui ont été légitimités par votre père.»

Léo eut un rire grinçant. «Monsieur déteste les reproches déguisés. Mais vous avez raison, qu'il me rapproche de ''trahir'' Corrin et je lui sifflerais qu'il a trois concubines, et que tous le monde me pousse à en prendre une.» Il reposa sa tasse vide «Et je lui dirais, finalement, que cet enfant reste en Hoshido puisque je l'ai juste reconnu pour protéger sa mère.

\- Désolée que vous ne puissiez pas dire vos liens au monde.

\- Un jour, peut-être...» Il haussa les épaules «Je dois d'abord divorcer.

\- Théoriquement, vous seriez en droit de la répudier.»

Léo se figea, n'arrivant pas à croire à ce que disait la jeune femme.«Q...Quoi? Enfin c'est votre soeur quand même.

\- Quatre fausses couches en 5 ans. Pas de fils. Même pas de fille. Selon l'ancienne loi de Nohr,  _si votre frère ne l'a pas aboli_ , vous êtes en droit de répudier votre épouse pour incapacité à donner la vie.

\- Sauf que personne dans la famille ne le peut. D'abord moins frère n'acceptera jamais ma décision et me la refusera. Ensuite Xander l'a sûrement annulé...»

_Ou pas._

_Vu qu'il a prit deux autres concubines récemment, pour arriver à trois en tout._

«Je suis toujours l'héritier de mon frère. Je sais que Camilla ne voudra jamais le trône.» Il déglutit, et pencha la tête «Je dois donner l'exemple.»

_Même au prix du bonheur?_

«Je vais réfléchir.»

_Je pourrais..._

… _je ne sais pas._

**Author's Note:**

> A Suivre dans l'One-Shot.
> 
> Je précise que cela se passe plusieurs dizaines d'années avant Fates.
> 
> Oui le roi de Nohr et ses enfants sont des monstres, et vous savez quoi? C'est possible. Dans notre histoire de France on a eu des rois fous, des rois mollassons, des rois conquérants, des rois puissants et on a eu quelques *bip*
> 
> C'est pareil pour Nohr. Ils ont eu une famille royale pourrie à l'époque.


End file.
